Konoha Channel apresenta: Um papo com os astros
by Naru Miyabi
Summary: A pobre Hinata se meteu numa grande confusão... Apresentar um programa de entrevistas com todos os famosos, ou nem tanto, de Konoha. Boa sorte, Hina-chan, você vai precisar... *Cap 2 on!*
1. Apresentadora, eu?

**Konoha Channel apresenta: Um papo com os astros**

Sim, mais uma idéia sem sentido minha... Um programa de entrevistas maluco apresentado pela Hinata e que cada dia vai ter como convidado uma pessoa diferente. Esse capítulo é só a introdução, as entrevistas mesmo só começam no próximo, mas esse aqui explica porque a Hyuuga foi se meter nisso!

Só pra lembrar, as coisas em _itálico _são pensamentos, e o resto fala normal.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Embora eu não concorde com isso, né?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O sol estava nascendo na calma vila de Konoha, sendo recebido pelo canto dos pássaros . Enquanto isso, Hinata ressonava na sua cama macia e quentinha.

Até que um som cortou a tranquilidade.

A garota acordou, assustada, ao ouvir uma bateria eletrônica sendo tocada, provavelmente o mais alto que quem estava tocando podia.

Hinata: Mas que diabos...!!

Ela se lembrou de uma coisa. De uma coisa que explicava o que tinha acontecido muito bem. Levantou, sonolenta e muito irritada, e saiu do quarto. Seguiu pelo corredor até a porta do de sua irmã, podendo ver, por uma frestinha, Hanabi dormindo como um anjinho. Entrou, e deu um grito que deve ter acordado a vila toda.

Hinata: HANABI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!! QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE TOCAR BATERIA DE MANHÃ CEDO?!-ela segurou a irmã pelo pescoço e começou a sacudi-la.

Enquanto isso, passando pelo corredor e olhando para dentro do quarto onde as duas estavam, Hiashi viu uma cena bastante incomum, Hinata tentando enforcar a irmãzinha. Ele voltou para o quarto dele, murmurando "eu ainda não acordei..."

Hanabi: Dá pra me largar? E que história é essa?! Eu tava dormindo!!

Hinata: Mas você ganhou uma bateria faz pouco tempo, quem mais podia tar tocando?

Hanabi: E eu que sei?! Ontem foi o Neji-niisan que pegou emprestado e ainda não devolveu!

Elas viram(de novo pela frestinha da porta)o Neji passar, só de samba-canção, carregando um tubo de pasta de dente, uma escova de dentes e duas baquetas.

Hinata(vermelha de raiva): Olha, Hanabi-chan, eu vou bater um papinho com o Neji-niisan e já volto, tá?-ela saiu do quarto da irmã e foi até o banheiro, o mesmo lugar para qual o Neji estava indo.

Hanabi: Ai, coitado...-ela deitou de novo e fechou os olhos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata: NEJI-NIISAN!!

Neji: Que foi?

Hinata: POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ TAVA TOCANDO BATERIA SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ?!

Neji: Mas eu tô acordado desde as quatro treinando!

Hinata: Que nem naquele treino com a Tenten-chan semana passada? Só se for treino de línguas!!

Neji: QUÊ, SUA BISBILHOTEIRA?!

Hinata: É isso mesmo!!

Neji: Você vai ver!!

Hinata: Venha!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiashi, ao levantar-se novamente, viu Hinata e Neji apoiados um no outro para não caírem, ambos com marcas de pancada pelo corpo todo, fazendo o café na cozinha. Hanabi, também se levantando, viu o pai voltando da sala, dizendo "eu não devia ter tomado aquele martíni ontem..."

Hanabi: _Mas... ele não bebe!-_ela saiu correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Hinata: Hanabi-chan, pensei que você fosse dormir mais...-disse ao ver sua irmã chegando com um ar preocupado.

Hanabi: Depois de sua irmã tentar te matar é difícil... ¬¬' Mas, de qualquer jeito, o que aconteceu aqui, pelo amor de Deus?

Hinata: Ah, um pequeno desentendimento entre primos...

Hanabi: Imagino.

Neji: Espera um pouco que daqui a pouco a gente termina de fazer o café.

Hanabi: Tão mal mesmo, a pancada afetou o cérebro deles... Não era mais fácil chamar o cozinheiro?

Hinata: Tá muito cedo, ele tá dormindo.

Hinata: Tá bom, então eu quero um misto quente, tá?

Neji: Tranquilo...

Eles ouviram alguma coisa bater na janela da sala.

Hanabi: Deixa que eu vou ver o que é!-ela foi até lá e abriu a janela, e, assim que o fez, uma galinha pulou e entrou na casa.

Hinata: E então Hanabi-chan, o que foi?

Hanabi: VOLTA AQUI!!-Hinata e Neji olharam para Hanabi, que corria atrás da ave com um cutelo na mão.

Hinata: Ei! De onde veio essa galinha?

Hanabi: Eu não sei, mas arranjamos o almoço... VOLTE AQUI, SUA COISA PENOSA!!

Neji levantou a galinha, e viu que esta tinha, amarrada à pata, um envelope, que ele abriu.

Hinata: O que é isso?

Neji: É uma carta da hokage-sama!

Hanabi: Hã? E o que diz?

Neji: "Hyuuga Hinata, quero que venha ao meu escritório para tratarmos de um assunto importante. PS: VENHA AGORA!!"

Hanabi: Nossa!

Hinata: O que será que eu fiz?

Hanabi: Tá tudo ok, neesan! Não se preocupe que você não fez nada de errado! _Acho eu..._

Hinata: Bom, já que eu não tenho opção já tô indo...

Neji: Mas, pera aí, o ovo frito!! Ei!!

Hinata: Termina de fazer aí pra mim, ou você não tem medo da hokage enfurecida?

Neji: Tenho sim, e muito...-ele pegou a espátula e fazia, ao mesmo tempo, ovos fritos e o misto quente de Hanabi, cada um com uma mão. (N/A: Nossa, quem diria que o Neji é um cozinheiro tão bom, hein?)

Hanabi: Té logo!

Hinata: Até.

Neji: Tchau...

Hinata suspirou e saiu pela porta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminhando preocupada pelas ruas de Konoha, a garota imaginava o que podia ser o motivo de Tsunade chamá-la tão de repente. _Talvez uma missão especial, um alerta ou algo assim... Talvez algo diferente, que eu nem consiga imaginar._- pensava. Mal sabia a pobre garota que a verdade correspondia justamente à última opção...

Chegando lá, bateu na porta do escritório, onde foi recebida por Shizune. Olhou em direção da mesa da hokage, que tinha uma expressão satisfeita. Satisfeita demais. Preocupante até.

Tsunade: Ah, então você chegou!

Hinata: O-o que foi hokage-sama? P-por que você me chamou?

Tsunade: Olha... Eu tava pensando...

Shizune: _Milagres são reais..._

Tsunade: ...E percebi que você é muito tímida se comparada às outras kunoichis...

Hinata: _Ai, senhor..._

Tsunade: ...E isso pode interferir no seu trabalho como ninja. Portanto, consegui para você uma tarefa que vai melhorar esse lado seu.

Hinata: _AI KAMI-SAMA...! _E-e... O quê exatamente eu vou ter que fazer?

Tsunade: Você vai apresentar um programa do Konoha Channel, o que acha?

Hinata: NANI?!

Tsunade: O programa se chama "Um papo com os astros" e vai ao ar só por algumas semanas... Você não vai ter muito trabalho, só vai ter que esperar as pessoas ligarem para fazer perguntas. Ou seja, não vai ser nada difícil.

Hinata: Menos mal... (Suspira)

Tsunade: Que bom... Meninas, venham aqui!!

A Hyuuga viu Sakura e Ino aparecerem do nada e agarrarem cada uma um braço dela.

Hinata: Kyaaaa!!

Tsunade: Prestem atenção, eu quero ela perfeita para o programa de hoje à noite!

As duas: Pode deixar!

Elas saíram arrastando Hinata, que fazia o possível para se libertar mas não conseguia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji e Hanabi tomavam café na mesa da sala.

Hanabi: Tô preocupada, a neesan tá demorando...

Neji: É, já faz um tempo que ela saiu.

Eles engasgaram com o achocolatado ao ouvir gritos aterrorizantes.

Hanabi: Isso... Foi a neesan, não foi?

Neji: Temo que sim.

Hanabi: Mas... Se ela tá tão longe...Ela...

Neji: Não quero nem pensar, ela deve estar tendo grandes problemas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata: ME SOLTEM!! SOCORRO!!

Sakura: Nós temos uma missão a cumprir, Hinata-chan!

Ino: Isso mesmo! Konoha inteira vai te ver, então você tem que estar perfeita!-as duas continuavam arrastando Hinata, e, tendo chegado ao destino, o set de filmagem, a empurraram "delicadamente" para dentro do camarim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, por que está fazendo a pobrezinha passar por tudo isso?

Tsunade: Ora, o que você acha? Para ajudá-la a ser mais sociável, mais comunicativa...

Shizune: E o que mais?

Tsunade: Como assim o que mais?

Shizune: Você acha que eu não te conheço? O que você realmente quer com essa história?

Tsunade: Ai, tá bom... Olha, é muito simples, programas dão audiência, audiência dá dinheiro, e dinheiro me dá minha tão sonhada casa de praia em Búzios!

Shizune: ENTÃO A POBRE DA MENINA SOFRE SÓ PARA VOCÊ TER UMA CASA DE PRAIA EM BÚZIOS?!

Tsunade: Não entenda errado... O dinheiro é só uma consequência, o que eu quero mesmo é o bem dela!

Shizune: Sei... _Já vi que se eu não ajudar essa garota ninguém ajuda...Pobrezinha._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura: Agora fica quietinha, que a gente vai te maquiar!

Hinata: _Como se eu tivesse opção depois de vocês me amarrarem..._

A loira pegou um estojo de sombras.

Ino: Que tal lilás?

Sakura: Não, rosa!

Ino: Lilás! Realça os olhos dela!

Sakura: Mas rosa acentua a cor da pele!

Ino: Lilás!

Sakura: Rosa!

Ino: Lilás!

Sakura: Rosa!

Ino: Lilás!

Sakura: Rosa!

Hinata: CALEM A BOCA E ME MAQUIEM LOGO, PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS FICAR AQUI PARECENDO UMA BARBIE!!

Ino: Mas... Que cor você prefere?

Sakura: Rosa? Lilás?

Hinata: Nenhuma das duas, eu quero azul! Agora parem de enrolar e passem logo essa sombra!!

As duas: Tá, tá, no stress...-e elas começaram a maquiar Hinata.

-Continua no próximo capítulo-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura: Ai, já acabou?

Ino: Que pena, eu tava me divertindo tanto!

Hinata: Que pena?! Graças a Deus, isso sim!

Usagi: Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan, eu não seria capaz de fazer você sofrer tanto... Pode ficar relax que eu alivio pro seu lado, tá?

Sakura: Isso não vale! É favoritismo!

Hinata: É porque não é você que vai passar pelo que eu vou!

Ino: Exigimos igualdade!

Usagi: Dá pra parar vocês três? Eu ainda nem tive tempo de falar com o pessoal!!

Cri, cri, cri... (Imitação péssima do barulhinho dos grilos)

Usagi: Bom saber...-se vira para trás-Oie gente! Eu sei que eu andei sumida, mas agora eu volto com uma idéia que vai render muitos capítulos! _Ou pelo menos é pra render..._ De qualquer jeito, vou me esforçar pra essa fic sair boa.

Hinata: Lembre que você prometeu que eu não ia sofrer muito!

Usagi: Vou lembrar, relaxe! De qualquer maneira, vamos a uma dose saudável de spoilers... O primeiro entrevistado deve ser o Gaara, totalmente contra a vontade dele. Fim dos spoilers! (Bem curtos, não?) Bom, eu vou indo, mas espero voltar logo. Até mais, e REVIEWS PLIIIIIIZ!!


	2. 1º Entrevistado: Gaara

Aqui continuamos com a fic... Sim, como eu disse, o entrevistado da vez vai ser o Gaara! Não demorei demais, né? É que não é sempre que eu tenho tempo pra escrever, mas vou tentar manter um bom ritmo...

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Oh, que vida cruel, por que? Nyan...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hanabi e Neji estavam sentados na sala vendo TV. Assistiam A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido, para ser mais exata.

Hanabi(comendo pipoca): Isso sim é um filme!

Neji(tomando refri): Verdade, a Hinata-sama é tão viciada em Titanic que, se tivesse aqui, com certeza ia obrigar a gente a assistir aquela zorra de novo... Pela milésima vez.

Hanabi: Eu já devo ter gravado todas as falas daquele filme na ordem em que aparecem!

Neji: Só você?

(Começam os comerciais)

"Hoje, estréia especial no Konoha Channel!"

Neji: Aleluia! Já faz... Er... Muuuito tempo que eles não lançam um programa novo...

"Um incrível programa de entrevistas como você nunca viu!!"

Hanabi: Eba!! Fofoca da vida dos outros!!

Neji: ¬¬'

"Saiba de tudo sobre os famosos de Konoha, com nossa apresentadora Hyuuga Hinata!"

Os dois: NANI?!

"Não perca, depois da novela das oito... Um papo com os astros!!"

A garota se levantou correndo do sofá.

"Um papo com os astros é um oferecimento de... Editoras Icha Icha, curta o melhor que a vida tem para te oferecer, leia Icha Icha!"

Hanabi: Anda, a gente tem que salvar a neesan!! É impossível ela tem ido parar nisso por vontade própria!!

"E Ichiraku ramen, sabor e preço baixo em um só lugar!"

O Neji puxou a manga da blusa de Hanabi, e fez sua melhor cara de súplica.

Neji: Por favor... Daqui a pouco vai começar Tomb Raider II...

O rosto dela se iluminou.

Hanabi: Tomb... Raider...II... A neesan pode esperar, não pode? - ela se sentou novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata olhava fixamente para seu reflexo no espelho. Estava, como dizer... Horrorizada. Sakura e Ino a tinham feito vestir um vestidinho bem curto vermelho vivo, botas de salto fino e ainda por cima tinham confiscado seu amado casaco.

Hinata: Dá pra devolver meu casaco, pelo menos?

Sakura: Não, não dá. Você tem que aprender a viver sem ele.

Hinata: (Suspira)

Ino: Agora a gente vai te dar as instruções, preste muita atenção, entendeu?

Hinata: Tá... - disse ela, já resignada a aceitar seu destino.

Ino: Primeira e mais importante, você NÃO pode gaguejar!!

Hinata: Mas é involuntário!

Sakura: Pouco interessa se é involuntário! Você já viu alguma apresentadora de TV gaguejando?

Hinata: Acho que não...

Ino: Pois bem, seja como elas. Regra número dois: Esteja sempre alegre e confiante, e olhe para a platéia!

Hinata: Eu não consigo ficar confiante olhando para uma pessoa ou duas, quem dirá a platéia inteira!

Sakura: Novamente pouco me interessa. Regra número três: NÃO DESMAIE!!

Hinata: Não posso garantir nada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

O Konoha Channel transmitia Lara Croft: Tomb Raider II. Enquanto isso, Hanabi e Neji assistiam o filme no sofá da sala, ainda com um mau pressentimento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ino: Nós vamos te dar algumas explicações agora, certo? Eu vou ser a câmera, a Tenten-chan vai estar sempre pronta para resolver problemas, a Temari-chan é da equipe de primeiros socorros...

Hinata:_ Como assim a Temari-chan na equipe de __PRIMEIROS SOCORROS__? Querem matar todo mundo?_

Sakura: E eu sou a quem vai te dar conselhos, vou ficar atrás das câmeras junto com a Usagi-chan.

Hinata: Tá...

Ino: Que bom que você entendeu bem, agora é só esperar a hora do programa começar!

Hinata deu um longo suspiro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Em uma salinha com paredes de vidro, localizada acima das arquibancadas do set de filmagem, estavam Tsunade e Shizune. Confortavelmente instalada numa cadeira reclinável, a hokage lia anúncios de imóveis em Búzios, para ver qual deles ela compraria.

Shizune: Você realmente está fazendo isso por uma casa de praia em Búzios?

Tsunade: Já disse que eu só quero o bem da menina!

Shizune: Tudo bem, já vi que eu falar não vai adiantar em nada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura: Finalmente chegou a hora, Hinata-chan! Não está emocionada?

Ino: Pra mim ela tá desmaiada, isso sim...-a loira apontou para Hinata: que estava desacordada num sofá do camarim.

Sakura: Talvez tenha sido emoção demais pra ela...

Ino: É, quanta emoção...

Sakura: Bom, ela tem que apresentar o programa, então vamos acordá-la!

Ino: E como você pretende fazer isso? (sorriso maníaco) Que tal a gente jogar um balde de água nela?

Sakura: Não, você tá maluca?! Ela não pode se molhar, já tá com a roupa que vai apresentar o programa!!

Ino: Ah é, você tem razão... Então o que a gente faz?

Sakura: Simples! ACORDA HINATA-CHAN!!

Ino: ¬¬'

Hinata: Hã? O que foi?!

Sakura: Tá na hora do programa! Vem!

Hinata: Eu preciso mesmo?

Sakura: É claro que precisa! Anda, vem...

Hinata: 'sninf'

Ino: Deixa de drama! Não vai ser tão ruim assim!

Hinata: _Ah, vai..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lá fora uma multidão aguardava a chegada de Hinata, que não sabia se a vila inteira queria saber da vida dos outros ou se só tinham ido ali assistir a desgraça dela. Com um olhar desesperado, ela virou-se para Sakura.

Hinata: Sakura-chan, eu não consigo...

Sakura: Consegue sim! É só lembrar, olhe para o público, não gagueje e pareça confiante. Simples, não?

Hinata: _Ah, claro, muitíssimo!_

Ino: Você não tem idéia de como eu queria tá no seu lugar!

Hinata: Então troque comigo, eu não faço questão nenhuma...

Ino: Não posso... Se a hokage quer que você apresente, você tem que apresentar.

Hinata: _Eu não mereço isso, mereço?! _Pelo menos você podia tentar... Seria ótimo.

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! A APRESENTADORA CHEGOU!!

Hinata(mais vermelha que um tomate): Não... Não dá...

Sakura: Dá sim! Agora boa sorte, eu vou lá ficar com a Usagi-chan!

Hinata: Não me deixe aqui sozinha...!!

Sakura: Calma... Vai dar tudo certo.-ela foi sentar-se em um pufe ao lado de Usagi, não muito atrás de Ino, que já trazia a filmadora na mão.

Usagi: É só ficar calma, tá? Você consegue!

Ino: 1, 2, 3... Gravando!

Hinata: JÁ?!

Ino: Já, minha filha, a gente não pode perder tempo!

Hinata: _Vamos lá. Olhe para o público, não gagueje e pareça confiante...-_ela se virou para a platéia, e, fazendo um esforço supremo para não desmaiar, pronunciou algumas palavras.-B-boa noite... B-bem vindos ao Um papo com os astros...

Platéia: Mais alto!!

Hinata: B-boa noite...

Platéia: Mais alto!!

Sakura: Olha, gente, acho que não vai dar... Paciência, tá?

Platéia: Aaaaah...

Sakura: Acho que com o tempo ela muda, mas por agora a gente vai ter que se contentar com isso...

Platéia: Que pena, fofoca, quanto mais alto melhor!

Ino: É, eu sei... Anda logo, Hinata-chan, começa!!

Hinata: Já vai...-Ino entregou a ela um daqueles papeizinhos de apresentador, com todas as informações necessárias para aquele programa.

Ino: Prontinho, agora sim você pode começar.

Hinata: Vejamos... B-bem... P-para começar o primeiro programa com estilo...-ela tentava parecer confiante ao olhar para o público-O kazekage de Suna, Gaara-sama...

Sakura: Não gagueja!!

Hinata: Não dá... Você ainda tem que eu tô falando sem desmaiar...

A porta do estúdio abriu, e, arrastado pelos irmãos, o Gaara apareceu.

Gaara: Me larguem!!

Temari: Não! Vai ser engraçado ver você sendo entrevistado!

Gaara: Você não devia me ajudar?!

Kankuro: Devia, passado de não deve mais... Anda logo!!

Ele foi jogado na cadeira.

Hinata: Er... Bem vindo...

Gaara: O que diabos eu vou ter que fazer aqui?

Hinata: Não sei... Tô entendendo tanto quanto você.

Gaara: Que ótimo...

(O telefone toca)

Hinata: Alô?

Voz de mulher: GAARA-KUUUUUUN!!

Hinata: Ai, meus ouvidinhos...

Usagi: Viu a intimidade delas?

Sakura: Pois é!

Outra voz de mulher: LINDO!! GOSTOSO!!

Hinata: Quem são essas?!

Mais uma voz de mulher: Nós somos do fã-clube do Gaara-sama!

Hinata: Ah, tá.

Gaara: Mas não era mais fácil esperar eu voltar?

Primeira menina: Verdade, já to ficando sem crédito... Mas não importa!

Segunda menina: É isso mesmo!! Meu deus grego!!

Gaara: ¬¬'

Terceira garota: Ih, o crédito acabou! Beijinho!

As três: Tchauuu!!-elas desligaram e só ficou o barulhinho, "tu, tu, tu..."

Hinata: Er... Muito obrigada por ligarem...

Gaara: Já eu não estou tão certo que agradeço...

Hinata: Não fique assim... O que eu mais queria agora era estar em casa...

Gaara: Entendo.

(O telefone toca de novo)

Hinata: Ai, quem será dessa vez?

Temari: Alô!

Hinata: Temari-chan? Por que você ligou se já ta aí do lado na sala de primeiros socorros?

Temari: Assim é mais emocionante!

Hinata: ¬¬' Tudo bem, o que você quer falar?

Temari: Simples. Gaara-kun...

Gaara: Late.

Temari: Vou fingir que não ouvi essa... Olha, me explique uma coisa.

Gaara: O quê?

Temari: Se onze entre cada dez garotas te acham gostoso, como você ainda não arranjou uma namorada?! Como sua irmã, a última coisa que eu quero é que você morra solteiro!!

Uma multidão de Konoha, de Suna e de tudo quanto é lugar saiu da platéia e invadiu a área onde Hinata e Gaara estavam, gritando "NÃO MORRE SOLTEIRO NÃO, NÃO MORRE SOLTEIRO NÃO!!

Gaara(correndo das malucas): Temari-chan, seu jegue!!

Temari: n.n

Gaara corria pelo estúdio para tentar se livrar da multidão que corria atrás dele.

Gaara se desesperou.

Gaara criou um turbilhão de areia que levou todas aquelas garotas.

Sakura: _Minha nossa!_

Ino: Hinata-chan, começa logo os comerciais!!

Hinata: Tá bom...-ela olhou para a câmera-Temos que parar um pouco porque o estúdio está sob ameaça de ser destruído... Fiquem com os nossos comerciais!

(Começam os comerciais)

Aliviada, Hinata foi falar com Sakura, enquanto Gaara, ainda tomado pelo desespero, causava certos danos no estúdio.

Hinata: Ai, eu não sei como, mas eu consegui...

Sakura: Viu só? Não foi tão difícil assim!

Hinata: Eu não disse que foi fácil, só disse que eu consegui...

Usagi: O que importa é que você conseguiu, né? Que bom!

Sakura: Lembra que ainda tem depois dos comerciais...

Hinata: Você tinha que me deprimir?

Usagi: Mas a gente vai adiantar a pergunta que não quer calar hoje, porque você ainda não se acostumou...

Hinata: Pergunta que não quer calar?

Sakura: É, a pergunta mais votada no site é perguntada no fim, e a gente chama de "pergunta que não quer calar".

Hinata: O nome é bem sugestivo...

Usagi: Aqui a do Gaara-e a garota entregou a Hinata um pedacinho de papel com alguma coisa escrita.

Hinata(lendo o que tinha no papelzinho): Tudo bem... Nossa, o que vocês acham que ele vai responder?

Usagi: Sei lá! O legal vai ser ver ele responder! n.n

(Acabam os comerciais)

Hinata: Tenho que ir, né?

Sakura: Eu sinto muito, mas tem.

Usagi: Lembra que é só mais uma pergunta, e depois... Só semana que vem!

Hinata: Aleluia Senhor!

Sakura: Agora vai, acho que já conseguiram deter o Gaara de destruir o set...

Hinata: Ô, né, tem jeito?-ela voltou à sua cadeira, em frente da Qual Gaara estava sentado como antes.

Hinata: B-bom, espectadores, agora é a hora da pergunta que não quer calar...

Platéia: Uhuuuuuuu!!

Gaara: Então essa vai ser pior que as outras?

Hinata: Depende da opinião pessoal, mas acho que sim.

Gaara: Eu não mereço...

Hinata: Aí vai a pergunta mais votada no nosso site... Gaara-sama, qual foi a coisa mais embaraçosa que você já fez na vida?

Gaara: Eu preciso mesmo responder isso?

Hinata: Precisa, mas não me culpe por isso...

Gaara: Bem...

Platéia: Fala!! Fala!!

Gaara: Era Páscoa... A Temari-chan me obrigou a... - ele parou de repente.

Hinata: O quê?

Gaara: Ela... Fez eu me vestir de coelhinho e entregar ovos de chocolate pela cidade toda... Naquele dia, metade de Suna foi parar no psicólogo...

Platéia: (Se matando de dar risada)

Até mesmo Hinata tentava conter o riso; era bem cômico imaginar Gaara vestido de coelhinho entregando ovos para Suna inteira.

Hinata: E que eu mal lhe pergunte... Qual era a cor do coelhinho?

Gaara: ROSA!! A ZORRA DA FANTASIA ERA ROSA!!

Agora o público dava risada até não poder mais.

Hinata: _E eu que pensei que tava sofrendo... Já vi que a vida dos entrevistados vai ser bem pior._

Gaara: E a cretina... Ainda ria da minha cara... Dizendo "Gaara-kun, você ficou fofa!"

Hinata: Nossa, ainda bem que a Hanabi-chan não é assim...

Sakura: Hinata-chan, tá na hora de acabar o programa!

Hinata: Graças a Deus!!-ela se voltou para a platéia - Bom, gente, o programa já tá acabando...

Platéia: Aaaaah...

Hinata: Então, até semana que vem... Tchau!-ela saiu correndo para trás das câmeras.

Sakura: E então, agüenta o resto dos programas?

Hinata: Ô, né, tem jeito?

Usagi: Mas você foi ótima! Garanto que todo mundo adorou!

Hinata: Deus lhe ouça...

Chegaram a Hanabi e o Neji, ofegantes.

Hanabi: Que pena que já acabou... Mas Tomb Raider II era mais importante.

Hinata: O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Neji: Bem... É que...

Hanabi: Eu sou logo prática, neesan, você tava muito engraçada!!

Hinata: E vocês vêm aqui me dizer isso?!

Hanabi: Hum... É.

Hinata: Eu não mereço... Vamos voltar pra casa, sim? No momento, é o que eu mais quero.

Usagi: Então até semana que vem, Hinata-chan!

Sakura: É mesmo, a gente se vê!

Hinata: Até mais... - e, abatida, ela saiu do estúdio com Hanabi e Neji rumo à sua casa.

Continua no próximo capítulo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Usagi: Yo minna-san! Tô de volta, com um capítulo novo em folha n.n Gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu não tenho certeza de quem vai ser o próximo entrevistado, tô indecisa... Mas vai ser ou o Kiba ou o Sasuke, tá? Agora eu vou responder as reviews, junto com as meninas...

Sakura: Tamos aqui!

Usagi: Chegaram cedo!

Temari: É, ia ser triste te deixar esperando.

Usagi: Que bom que vocês se importam comigo...

Tenten: Na verdade... A gente tava curiosa pra ler as reviews.

Usagi: ¬¬'

Ino: Mas o importante é que a gente tá aqui, né?

Usagi: Ô... Bom, vejamos... Duas reviews felizes!!

Hinata: n.n

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko T.

Usagi: Eu não demorei tanto assim...

Temari: Demorou sim.

Usagi: (

Temari: Brincadeirinha!

Usagi: Não tem problema não...

Hinata: Mal-educada, eu?!

Usagi: É porque ela não passou pelo que você passou...

Sakura: Acho que sim.

Usagi: E obrigado pela review e por se dar ao trabalho de ler o lixo que eu escrevi!

May ll-Escarlate-ll

Usagi: Ai, valeu!

Hinata: Todo mundo gosta de me ver sofrer?!

Ino: Acho que sim...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi: E foi só! Espero que o próximo tenha mais... Mas muito obrigada a vocês duas assim mesmo!! n.n Kissus e ja ne!!


End file.
